Kira Hatake the Demon Wolf of Konoha
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: Kira Hatake a legendary nin of Konoha and Kakashi's younger sister returns to Konoha after fifteen years. Unfortunatly she's brought her troubles home with her.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Kira Hatake: The Demon Wolf of Konoha**_

"Kira are you sure you wish to go back after all this time?" Senji asked as he carefully wove through the trees and towards the village of Konoha, he felt Kira flinch as she remembered what had driven her away.

"Yes it is for the best Senji and you know it. Beside's I finished my training two months ago, that's earlier than we thought," Kira replied as she held on tightly as Senji jumped ten feet in the air and stopped running once they were in a clearing.

"I'm sorry milady I just need a short brake," Kira could hear him panting heavily and nodded, getting off.

"It's alright besides this is a good place to put up camp. You should rest now, I'll get dinner ready started," she said as she unloaded the sacks off of the huge wolf. (**A/N: Yes Senji is a talking wolf.)**

As Kira started to make dinner Senji went and curled up on the sandy shore next to the river. He watched Kira from the corner of his eye until sleep consumed him.

Unbeknownst to them a shadow lurked in the trees watching the odd duo.

_**Hmph… the only reason I came here was because I sensed a familiar chakra and I stumble across a face that has not been seen for over a decade. I should get back and report this to Lady Hokage. It's good to see you again sensei. **_The figure thought as it watched the silver haired Jonin.

Her hair had grown until it went to her knee's, her eyes were as bright as they had been, she was taller and he could see thee muscles that had developed over years of training.

Her outfit was simple but hot. She wore a sleeveless shirt that had had V cut in the front and only had two buttons closed around her bust, underneath she wore a red fishnet shirt. On her legs she wore loose black pants with slits where you could see red fishnet leggings. She wore black ninja with flames coming up from the sole. On her right thigh she wore her shuriken and kunai's, she had her hitai-ate tied around her waist.

_**I know I might regret this but… **_"Hey Kira-sensei I didn't know you could cook," he said as he walked out from his hiding place.

As soon as she heard his voice she swung around and pulled out her kunai. Senji immediately awoke and ran to his master's side baring his fangs at the newcomer.

When Kira saw who it was she slowly put her kunai down and signalled for Senji to stop as well.

"You, how do I know you aren't an assassin?" she asked as she got into a defensive stance with Senji next to her.

"Do you want me to list all of your admirers in alphabetical order?" he said knowing that this would prove that he was the real thing.

"Never mind you're the real thing. But how do you know I'm not an assassin?"

"Simple, you trained me for so long that I could find your chakra in the desert," he said as he walked closer and she slowly got out of her stance.

"It's good to see you as well Ibiki, but I must say it seems you've come a long way," Kira said as she hugged him gently before going and sitting down next to the fire signalling for him to sit as well.

"So tell me how you've been since I left," Kira said as she took the fish from the fire and handed one to Ibiki, one to Senji and one for herself.

"After you left things went a little downhill until I was assigned a new sensei," he paused to take a bite of fish, "this is pretty good. Anyways a year passed and I had become so good I was promoted to Jonin. Over time I became the best interrogator and once again I got promoted, but this time to the Konoha Black Ops Torture and Interrogation Corps unit Leader. It's because you were there for me in the beginning that I was able to get this far, so thank-you."

Kira looked up from her fish and smirked. _**It was a good idea teaching him that after all. **_"So it turns out that learning from me paid off, huh?"

"Yeah it sure did. After all you are the first one to attain the rank of Jonin elite at the age of five, and you're the youngest ANBU captain ever," he said as soon as he was done his fish.

"Yeah, will I remember the first day I met you and the others," she chuckled loudly at the memory.

_Begin Flashback_

I was in the Hokage's office waiting for my orders.

"Kira-chan I have decided that it is time for you to have your own team. So here are their files and you will be meeting them after lunch in this room," the Fourth Hokage said as he handed his youngest Jonin the files.

"Thank-you sir I will not let you down," I said before running out of his office and towards the academy.

Along the way I saw my fan-boys waiting for me. I decided to run into an alleyway and jumped onto the roof to get to the academy.

Ten minutes later I was on the roof of the academy looking over the profiles.

_**Hmm… so three boys who (hopefully) aren't fan-boys. Ginma, Ibiki, and Iruka interesting. Guess I better go meet them now. **_I thought as I walked down the stairs to the appointed classroom.

When I reached the door I was about to open it until I heard voices and decided to listen.

"Hey you guys listen to this. I hear that our sensei is the famous Demon Wolf, can you believe it? I mean she's younger than us but acquired the rank of Jonin a year ago!! Awe man I can't wait to meet her!!" she heard a boy with a good monotone voice say.

"Whatever, I hear she's a show off and is just trying to bring honour back to her family name," said a rude harsher voice.

When she heard him say that she immediately got fired up and entered the classroom before they could say anything else.

"Would you like to repeat that?!" she asked as she looked from face to face, "Because if so then say it to my face!!"

All the boys cowered in fear until one of them spoke up, "I – I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean it!! Please forgive me!!" it was the one with the harsh voice.

I simmered down enough so that I could speak in a calm voice, "I'll forgive you after tomorrows challenge. Right now I want names," and one by one they all introduced themselves. The one who liked/admired her was Iruka, the one who now feared her was Ibiki, and the one who both admired and feared her was Ginma.

_End Flashback_

"After that I watched what I said and did around you, I realized that then that the name Demon Wolf was right for you at that time. But overtime I learned to admire you, don't get me wrong I still feared you but not as much," Ibiki said.

"Well that's good to know; but why not join us for the night," before Ibiki could protest she said, "That's an order Ibiki."

He sighed and jumped into a tree across from his old sensei. He watched as she put out the fire said good-night to Senji and jumped into her own tree.

"Good-night Ibiki." "Good-night Kira-sensei." END CH.1


	2. Chapter 2

Ibiki awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and cooking fish. _**And something else, something familiar. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. **_Ibiki thought as he stirred a little.

"Hey Ibiki wake up it's time for breakfast!!" Kira yelled into his ear making him fall off the tree he was in.

"Hey I was already awake!! Besides wasn't that a bit juvenile?!" he asked as he got up painfully and walked over to the fire where Senji was eating his fish.

"Morning Senji how was your sleep?" he asked as he grabbed his own fish. "It was pleasant enough, but you should really watch what you say to the lady," he replied as Ibiki felt Kira's chakra behind him.

"Ibiki the reason I did that was to get you up, and besides don't you remember that that's the way I always woke you up on our missions?" she reminded him as she grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"That's right and you would always have breakfast ready with your special tea. It's been so long since I've had some decent tea," he told her as he accepted the tea he had smelt earlier.

After they were done eating Ibiki helped clean the campsite and was about to put the sacks on Senji when Kira shook her head and took them from him.

"That won't be necessary Ibiki. Senji is now a free wolf again," Kira told her former student as she put all the sacks into two separate backpacks before turning to face them.

"Ibiki when I first started this journey I ran into Senji. He was wounded but since I didn't understand him I used a jutsu I had created to understand what he was saying. Once I learned what was wrong I asked for his permission for me to heal him, he agreed and soon after he was better. I was about to leave until he asked if he could join me I agreed on the condition that he could escort me until it was time for me to go home. So here we are and our agreement is complete, so I guess its good-bye forever Senji," Kira said as she leaned down and hugged the giant wolf who licked her.

"You know this doesn't have to be good-bye," Ibiki said looking from his sensei to her friend.

"Actually it does, you see Senji is a rare breed among wolves so it's time for him to head home, and so should we," Kira said grabbing one of the packs and tossing it to Ibiki before putting on her own. Senji nodded and walked to the edge of the field before turning back and looking at his oldest friend before continuing on.

Kira sighed and turned in the opposite direction signalling to Ibiki that it was time to leave. Once they were deep in the forest they took to the tree's leaping from on to the next, heading in the direction of the village.

Before they reached the village gate's Ibiki stopped next to Kira, "Kira-sensei just to give you a head's up, everyone in the village thins your dead," Kira looked up at Ibiki and gave him one of her famous smiles that would make any man weak at the knee's.

"Well I guess we'll just have to prove them wrong. Okay listen, once we're inside take my things to the Hyuuga estate, they know I'm coming, then alert the Hokage and tell her I'll be there in two hours. And tell her to summon all the Jonins and Hiashi Hyuuga," she instructed him as they walked to the village gate's.

When they reached the gates the two guards looked at her suspiciously as she walked up with Ibiki behind her.

"We'll have to see some identification miss…" the guard with brown hair asked/said.

"There's no need for that I can vouch for her. Men I would like to introduce my sensei and the youngest ANBU captain and Jonin elite; Kira Hatake a.k.a the Demon Wolf of Konoha," Ibiki introduced her to the men as she tool out her identification and paper's and passed them to the guard who wore his headband on his arm.

"But she's supposed to be dead!!" the first guard said looking at Kira than her paper's than back at her.

"I don't die that easily, so are you going to let us in or does Ibiki have to get the Hokage?" she asked with a bit of anger in her eyes. The guards looked terrified at this point.

They opened the gates for Ibiki and Kira as soon as they finished looking at Kira's paperwork.

"Okay well do you mind taking it from here? I have some people I have to catch up with," Kira asked as she handed her pack to Ibiki who nodded and headed in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

_**Time to meet some old**_ _**friends **_she thought as she headed to the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

From what Kira had heard Ibiki say in his sleep Iruka was now a teacher at the academy. From where she stood at the gates of the academy she could sense his chakra from a second story classroom. She noticed a large tree next to his classroom window; which was open. She thought about it and decided to surprise him.

Kira slowly yet carefully hid her chakra, to the point where it didn't exist, then carefully and silently jumped up to the branch outside the window while staying in the shadows. She heard him talking to his class about writing nuclear reaction equations.

_**Geez what's he thinking?! **_Kira fumed as she listened to his lecture, _**He talks even more than he used to!! I feel sorry for those kids. Might as well break up the party, **_she thought as she walked to the window and jumped onto the sill.

When she saw the class she felt mad at her old pupil, "Hey Iruka!! You might want to stop and introduce me to the class, or should we practice your fighting techniques? Not that you could beat me anyway," she said leaning against the window frame, when the class heard her voice they all looked to see a woman with silver hair and a great body. Iruka looked at the person who had interrupted him and saw known other than the girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago.

"It's good to see you sensei, I've really missed you. Class I would like to introduce one of the greatest prodigies of Konoha Kira Hatake the Demon Wolf of Konoha," at the announcement of her nickname all the student's gasped and ran over to her as she jumped into the classroom.

"Hey is it true that you were the best and youngest ANBU ever?" "Where's your tattoo?" "Is it true you were the youngest Jonin?" All the kids asked at once crowding around her.

"If you would all go back to your seats and raise your hands then I'll answer your questions. I hope you don't mind Iruka," she asked as the kids raced to their seats so she would start.

"Not at all, I'm just glad to see you Kira-sensei," Iruka said giving her a quick hug before walking to the side of the room to watch what his class would ask the legendary kunoichi.

"All right whose first? How about the young man in the yellow shirt," she pointed to someone in the third row.

"When did you graduate from the academy?"

"Good question, well from an early age I was trained. I entered the academy when I was three and graduated the next year. After six month's I was able to enter the chuunin exams, I won the title and a month later I became the youngest ANBU. I was an ANBU for eight months before becoming a Jonin elite. After a few months I was given my first team, at the time I was only six years old. Now I know that that's more than the question implied but I just wanted to clear my educational past. Anymore question?" almost immediately everyone's hands went up.

"The young lady in the red shirt," she pointed to a girl in the front row.

"What happened to your ANBU tattoo?" she asked pointing to Kira's left arm.

"Oh well you see since I left to go on my international training I had to hide everything that indicated I was the Demon Wolf, including the tattoo. You see the day I left the third Hokage gave me this bracelet that had a concealment charm on it. Here let me show you," she said as she leaned against the desk behind her and unclasped the bracelet putting it on the desk before turning to her left showing everyone the tattoo.

"Kira-sama how old are you?" a pair of twins in the back now asked, Kira looked at them thoughtfully before answering.

"Well I was eight when I left the left sixteen years ago, how old do you think I am?" she said cheekily, everyone stared at her before yelling, "YOU'RE TWENTY-FOUR!!" "Yup."

For the next half hour she let the class talk while she talked to Iruka.

"Kira where have you been all these years?" Iruka asked in a voice she had loved ever since he first used it to address on their first valentines together.

"Iruka it's good to see you too but as to where I've been, well that's a long story and one you'll hear soon. Anyway there's going to be a meeting soon," Kira said facing him with kindness in her eyes.

With a small nod to Kira Iruka faced his class and cleared his throat to get their attention, "Class calm down and listen," when he spoke the class gave him their full attention although they looked Kira ever now and then.

"Okay class will be dismissed due to a meeting that I must attend. Even though you're being dismissed early I expect you to train at home, class is dismissed," everyone got up and politely said good-bye to Kira and Iruka before walking out the door. As soon as they were alone Kira walked over to Iruka, took his hand and performed a transporting jutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka was surprised to see that Kira had transported them outside of Ichiraku ramen. When he looked at her he saw that she had used a transformation jutsu.

"What are we doing here Kira? I thought you said that we had to get to a meeting?" Iruka said before Kira entered Ichiraku, she looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes and a pout on her face.

"But Iruka I'm hungry and we haven't had ramen together for years," Kira said as she pulled Iruka inside where she saw team seven (minus Sasuke but including Sai and Yamato) and their sensei seated at their usual place.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!! Long time no see, by the way who's the chick?" Kira heard the boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes ask. She noticed that he was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit and had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"NARUTO!! You know you shouldn't say stuff like that to a lady!!" yelled the girl who was sitting next to him as she punched him on top of the head. Kira noticed that the girl had emerald green eyes that were stunning against her bubble gum pink hair. The girl wore a dark pink shirt over a lighter pink shirt, she wore short black shorts under a light pink skirt that had slits on the side, on her feet she wore ninja sandals that extended to just below her knee.

"Ah but Sakura didn't you know that such language is just a way of expressing one's thought's of about another?" said the boy on Naruto's other side. Kira noticed that everything he was wearing was either black or gray.

_**So simple but nice and flattering, I don't even think that Uchiha-teme would be able to pull it off, **_Kira thought as she looked the boy over. He had pale skin, black hair and eyes, his shirt stopped four inches from his waist showing his midriff, his pants were tight and went to his ankles where he wore the standard ninja shoes.

"Hey, hey it's all right, but Naruto that's not polite to say to people. Oh that's right this is team seven consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi," Iruka said while pointing to each one while saying their names.

"It's nice to meet you…" Sakura said. "I'm Kiri and it's nice to meet you as well. I'm a distant cousin of Iruka's, I came to see how he was doing," Kira said smiling happily and sat next Sakura and the man who was called Yamato. Iruka took a seat next to Naruto.

"So when did you arrive Kiri?" Sakura asked after she ordered and waited for Kira to order.

"Oh just this morning, it would have taken me longer if I wasn't being chased by some rogue in a black cloak with red clouds on it. And let me tell you this, the guy was beyond creepy," Kira said before noticing the look on the others faces.

"Wait you mean to say that you ran into an Akatsuki member?! What did they look like?! How far away was this?!" everyone asked/yelled at her as their food arrived.

"It was about 30-35 miles from here. He looked like a woman because of his long black hair and he had red eyes, also he had these very distinct worry lines. Aside from that he had an emotionless face. Although he was good-looking," Kira summed up remembering the encounter she had with Itachi Uchiha a few months back, before eating her ramen and ignoring everyone's looks of astonishment although she only saw her brother's eye narrow as she told her story.

When she didn't speak anymore everyone took that as a signal to start eating, although Kira could feel her brother watching her as she ate. Quickly devouring the ramen in a flash she stood up and paid for her ramen while everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I need to unpack. I'll see you at home Iruka, oh and Naruto you have some ramen on your nose," she said wiping it away with her nap-kin. Naruto blushed before saying a quick thank-you; she waved once more before exiting not aware of the pair of eyes following her.

As soon as she was three blocks away in a dark alley she looked around to make sure no-one was watching her. When she didn't feel any chakra's she did the release jutsu on her disguise and when she looked toward the entrance of the alleyway she saw Sai watching her in astonishment before hiding his emotions.

"Exactly who are you? You clearly aren't related to Iruka even if you two do seem close," Sai said as he walked towards the stranger whom he had thought was Iruka's cousin.

"Sorry boy but that's extremely confidential until prior notice. But I well tell you this I am related to one of those people, can you guess which?" she asked as she leaned against the wall behind her.

Sai carefully looked at her; her long silver hair shining even in the shadows, her eyes which sparkled a dark green, her fair skin that looked like porcelain, and her soft pink lips that curled into that brilliant half-smile. "Kakashi? You're related to Kakashi?! But I thought he didn't he didn't have anymore immediate family," Sai said as Kira gave a little laugh that sounded like bells softly ringing.

"Sorry but I'm not telling you anymore but I must say that you are pretty sharp. I suppose I'll tell you one fact about me; I'm Kakashi's little sister," Kira said before transporting to the Hokage tower leaving a confused looking Sai in the alley.

_**Why didn't Danzo tell me Kakashi has a sister?**_ _**And if he did**_ _**wouldn't she be the… **_Sai thought as he finally realized who he had just met, _**Aww man I have to find the others and tell them.**_ He thought before running to find the others.

When he found Naruto and Sakura they were bickering at the bridge about how to find Sasuke.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I just found out," he panted as he reached them.

"What is it?" they asked in unison, hoping it had to do with Sasuke.

"It's Kiri she's actually…"

"All right calm down everyone, I have a perfectly good reason for bringing you hear," a tired Tsunade said trying to calm all the Jonin who just ignored her and made her pop a vein, "JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!" she yelled finally getting their attention.

"Well now that I have your attention we can finally get down to the matter at home. I believe most of you have heard of the Demon Wolf of Konoha; Kira Hatake. Well to cut to the chase; she's back and I plan on re-instating her as an elite. So I expect you're to treat her with respect," as soon as Tsunade said her name everyone froze and lost all colour in their faces.

"Not the reaction I was looking for but it's better than nothing," Kira said as she stood on one of the rafters and jumped down making the Jonin flinch.

"Kira? Is that really you?" Kakashi spoke up as he moved forward from the crowd towards his sister.

"Yeah it's really me pervy nii-san," Kira said before hugging her brother and getting hugged back. Just then everyone exploded in cheers and ran forth to greet their lost comrade.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sai are you sure about that? I mean about the Demon Wolf and everything?" Sakura asked as soon as Sai was done explaining his encounter with the famous kunoichi, Naruto leaned against the bridge contemplating what he had heard, Sai nodded causing Sakura to look away.

"Sakura what's the big deal? So Kakashi has a sister he's never told us about, who cares? Besides I bet she's hot," Naruto said grinning up at the sky making an image of Kakashi's sister.

"Naruto you mean you've never heard of the Demon Wolf of Konoha? She's said to be the most dangerous and deadly kunoichi alive. From what I know the first time she went to war she wiped out half the enemy army with one move. One move!!" Sakura told Naruto with fear in her voice.

When Naruto and Sai heard this Naruto's eyes popped and his jaw dropped to the ground, while Sai kept his emotionless façade intact.

"WHAT?!? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE UNLESS SHE'S A JINCHURIKI!!" Naruto screamed/yelled as he spazzed out before Sakura punched him.

"Yes we know that but it's true so just calm down and listen," Naruto nodded his head, "From what I know of the Demon Wolf is that she was rumoured to have been the youngest Anbu and Jonin in history. It's also said that she was to be engaged to Uchiha Itachi until her father died. But no-one even knew that she was Hatake until she announced it at her fathers funeral, up until then she claimed she was a Senju but that was only half true. After her third war the third Hokage put her into the same category as the sannin. That's how powerful she is Naruto," Sakura explained as she recalled what she had read about all the great kunoichi and the greatest being the Demon Wolf with Tsunade after her.

"Sakura how long ago did she disappear?" Sai asked speaking for the first time since he had told them. Sakura looked up and faced the two boys in front of her; Sai was watching her carefully while Naruto looked between Sai and Sakura.

"She disappeared sixteen years ago after the Kyuubi attacked. No one knows why but they didn't object to her leaving because it was rumoured that she had orders from the Fourth," Sakura told them in a depressed voice. Naruto looked at his team-mate and noticed that she looked down.

"Hey Sakura why don't we go look for her? I mean she has to be around here somewhere and if she's that dangerous then we should tell Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said encouraging Sakura to come with him and find the kunoichi, Sai remained silent watching them as they took off to find her.

Sai decided that he would visit Ino and tell her what he knew.

"Before we get out the sake I think we'd all like to hear Kira-chan's story," Tsunade said and cheers hollered above the laughter. Kira smiled as everyone sat in a circle around her, while her old pupils and brother sat beside her.

"Thank-you Lady Tsunade, now where to begin?" she pondered as everyone leaned on to listen better and enjoy their sake.

"I guess it all started when the Fourth summoned me week before the Kyuubi attack. You see at the time I was already the youngest Jonin, even so the Fourth had a mission for me and he told me that he wanted me to leave a week from that day. A week had passed and as I was about to leave the Kyuubi attacked so I stayed to fight. I was the last one that the Fourth spoke too, he said "Kira go to my office and on top of my desk you'll see notes to the other Kage's that say's you're an international ninja who will be learning abroad for the next sixteen years. Please do this for the village." I did as he said and in the aftermath I left," Kira said as she stopped for air. Everyone had taken sips of their drinks as they listened and some were having their own little discussions, they stopped as Kira cleared her throat and they looked back at her.

"Once I left I knew that in order not to draw attention to myself I would have to change how I looked, so at the border of Kirigakure I quickly changed my looks and put on the jewellery that would help me keep my looks without revealing who I am. For three years I stayed there and learned all the jutsu's and fighting techniques before going to the next village. During my travels I heard stories about what was happening here and I learned of the Akatsuki and their goal. When I heard of their goal to capture all of the Bijuu it was near the end of my journey. A few months back during patrol I felt a familiar presence so I decided to check it out; I was surprised to see Itachi standing with a man that looked like a fish. I knew he felt my chakra but for some reason he didn't tell his partner, so I took the opportunity and attacked his partner. I was able to knock him out easily but when I faced Itachi he just stood there watching me, unfortunately I forgot to activate my kekki genkai so when I looked into his eyes I got trapped in an alternate universe with Itachi. It was weird; I couldn't move my body at all so I waited for him to kill me. He never did; instead he walked forward carefully pulling out a necklace which he put around my neck and said, "Kira I had intended to give you this once we were married but this is a better time," and then he knocked me out. When I awoke I was in the hospital a few days later, the doctors said I had a concussion from missing a branch and hit my head on the ground but when I felt my neck I felt the necklace Itachi had given me and I knew what had really happened," Kira said as she told them of her encounter with the elder Uchiha.

"Thank-you for telling us Kira-chan, it sounds like you've had a hard time these past sixteen years. But I bet if Minato were still alive he would be proud of you," Tsunade said before chugging he sake and hugging Kira. The smell of sake overwhelmed Kira so much she almost passed out in her aunt's arms. Everyone crowded around them to give Kira congratulations.

Once she was let go Kira spoke again, "Speaking of Minato-sensei today I met a boy who looks just like him. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Kira asked looking at all the faces that crowded her until her brother whispered so that only she could hear.

"Kira that boy that you met he is actually the Fourth's son; but you must not tell a soul, do you understand? For he is the nine-tails jinchuuriki."

"I see, well than as a favour to Minato-sensei I shall take him in if he agrees to it. Oh Kakashi the mansion in the forest, is it still there?" Kira asked surprising everyone with her sudden declaration. Kakashi looked at her carefully before nodding.

Kira pondered awhile before looking at the head of the Hyuuga family, "Lord Hiashi if it is alright with you may I have the honour of staying with you until I can finish cleaning the mansion? In exchange I will teach your daughters and nephew a technique I have acquired that has proven useful in many of my battles."

Lord Hiashi looked at her and considered her compromise, "I suppose it is alright, however I wish to be present during their training."

"I would not have it any other way. With your permission Lady Tsunade I would like to be excused," Kira asked looking at her old sensei until she nodded her head.

"Thank-you, oh and everyone you can tell the village about my return. Iruka come with me we have some stuff to discuss. Kakashi I'll meet you at Ichiraku at eight and I'll see you all soon," Kira said knowing that Tsunade would soon plan something that the Fourth was going to do. With quick good-byes Kira quickly left with Iruka behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sai finally made it to Ino's family shop he saw that the rest of the gang was already there discussing the disappearance of their sensei's.

"It's strange, one second Kurenai-sensei was telling to spar and the next she tells us we can have the day off before using a transporting jutsu," Kiba was telling everyone while Hinata and Shino nodded.

"That's the same thing our senseis did," everyone else said at the same time.

"I wonder what's going on? Oh Sai there you are, I was wondering when you would show, Did Kakashi and Yamato abandon your team as well?" Ino asked as Sai went to stand next to her and she looped her arm through his.

"Yeah, and I know why all our sensei's abandoned us; it's because the Demon Wolf has returned," Sai told them and watched as their eyes popped, their skin paled.

"Do you mean _**THE**_ Demon Wolf? Did she have silver hair, forest green eyes, and pale skin?" everyone but Shino asked since he was still as a statue.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Sai asked looking from one face to the next, seeing the same look upon each face; except for Kiba's, he looked like he was having a great daydream.

"No, we've only heard stories about her and from what I was told she was the one who named some of us because our parents knew it would be a great honor," Shino told him after he was broken from his daze by Hinata who nudged him in the side gently, trying to get his attention back to the conversation and she was now trying to do the same thing with Kiba with no luck yet.

"That is interesting," Sai murmured before facing Ino, "So, how old was she when she left?"

"I think she must have been like eight or nine at the time. My parents told me stories about her all the time before I went to bed, but my favorite is about the first time she went to battle and came out smelling like fresh flowers. They say that's what a true kunoichi should be like after a battle; clean, beautiful, and with no rip or tears on the clothing and no sweat anywhere," Hinata surprised everyone by telling Sai without stuttering as they all sat in an awkward circle white wild flowers that Sai had never seen before.

"Not only that but after she left some of the ANBU were dispersed to find her, while searching for her they found these flowers with the faintest trace of her chakra. These flowers only bloom for about two weeks each year, and they don't usually bloom this time of year. They are called the wolfs ears because of the shape and most of the time people don't buy them because they represent one of the greatest kunoichi's anyone has ever known, instead they come in here and pray around the flowers. We usually have a mini shrine out front, however there are only four people who actually buy the flowers and one of them is Kakashi-sensei," Ino told everybody while looking at the flowers the whole time.

After a few moments of silence Sai looked at everyone and felt that this was the best time to ask one last question. "Ino I was wondering, what is the Demon Wolf's real name?" as he spoke everyone looked up at him for a moment before Ino spoke.

"No one here really knows, but one day I heard my parents talking about someone named Kira. I hadn't heard that name before but then they spoke of how she fought and I knew instantly who they were referring to."

"Thank-you for telling me about her cute lady," Sai said smiling down at her be fore remembering something, "Oh yeah, I just remembered Naruto and Sakura are looking for her, but first they are going to tell lady Tsunade that she's back." At this everyone looked at him and Kiba finally snapped out of his daydream.

"Then what are we doing sitting around? Let's join them!" Kiba yelled jumping up from his spot with Akamaru behind him. Everyone nodded enthusiastically and got up giving the flowers one last glance before turning to Shikamaru.

"We should split up into teams of two so we can cover more ground, but how should we choose the teams?" Ten-Ten pondered out loud until Shikamaru spoke up. "Why don't we write down numbers from one-to-five on pieces of paper, cut them out and then pick from a hat?" he explained as everyone turned their attention once more to him.

"Or we could do this," Kiba smirked before to Ino and saying "One" before moving on.

Before long the teams were made up of; Ten-Ten and Choji, Kiba and Lee, Shino and Ino, Shikamaru and Neji, and Hinata and Sai. Before parting they all agreed to go to Tsunade's office to report to her.

"Kira-sensei where are we going?" Iruka asked as he followed her over the rooftops. Kira looked over her shoulder and gave him one more of her famous smirks instead of answering.

"What are we doing here? You just talked to Tsunade-sama," Iruka whispered as he watched his old sensei pick-locking the window to the Hokages office. Kira ignored him and continued on with her business until she heard a small click and the window opened. Kira went in first and was soon joined by Iruka.

"Iruka you may not be able to understand right now but you will soon. Do you remember that black-haired boy that was with Kakashi?" Kira looked at Iruka before continuing, "After I left I walked around a bit before walking into an alley where I transformed back to myself. You see I knew I was being followed so I chose to show him who I really was. I know it was foolish but I wanted someone to spread the news that I was back."

Iruka listened to her as she explained about her encounter with Sai. He merely nodded knowing that even if someone had been there and tried to stop her she still would have done it; he leaned against the wall and watched how she laid herself down on the Hokage desk in a way that made any man weak in the knees.

Ten minutes later they heard fourteen sets of feet approaching, most of them were stomping down the hallway. "Finally," Kira muttered as she rolled onto her side and soon they could hear Tsunade yelling at the poor souls that followed her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE BLATHERINE ABOUT! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS!"

"But lady Tsunade this is a concern for the entire village. I mean we don't even know where she is," they heard a light female voice speak up and Iruka realized it was Sakura's.

A moment later the door opened and everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at Kira who was carefully watching all of them as they slowly filed into the office and formed a protective shield around Tsunade who heaved a heavy sigh.

**(A/N; I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long :I So heres the ch. however I won't be able to up date much during the summer but I promise to get the chapter ready for September and until then I promise to update as much until the 26. Enjoy :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come now, what's with all the hostility? After all I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Kira said while lightly jumping off the table, grinning at the m the whole time. Making them remember who was before them.

"How else do you expect us to act when kunoichi just shows up without telling our Hokage? I mean seriously you've been gone nearly sixteen years, you should have been listed as a rogue!" Sakura yelled so loud that it made everyone except Tsunade and Kira cover their ears, although Kira had since taking to glaring at the pinkette when she mentioned the 'rogue ninja'.

"Certainly not like this but I guess it's understandable what with my rank and all. However today is my birthday so can we please avoid any conflicts for now? Okay great, anyway I didn't come to talk to you young cherry blossom, I came to talk to Tsunade," Kira said in a slightly annoyed tone that made Iruka waddle over to Naruto and hide behind him from past experience, this did not go unnoticed by the others as they took in Kira's appearance and Iruka's. Carefully taking three steps back they felt a little safer when most of their backs were against the wall and close to the door.

"Well, what do you want to discuss with me now?" Tsunade asked, gingerly rubbing her temple in small circular motions.

"It's about me coming back to the village for good, oh and before I forget here's a file about my whole journey. From the names and identities to my teammates and their special abilities. I hope my information comes in handy," Kira told her before putting the envelope on the desk and turning back to them.

"I'll look at it later and as for your coming back to the village I've already talked with Shizune and she's getting a festival ready for tonight. How does that sound to you?"

"Like a dream come true Tsunade, so when does it begin?" Kira asked looking straight at Tsunade with a smile that came from her heart and made the boys (even Shino) get a slightly bloody nose.

"At eight o'clock sharp, everyone is welcome to come, actually we'll need help setting up so Naruto why not go down to the carnival grounds and help out with your shadow clones. Oh and I'll reintroduce you to everyone who wasn't at the meeting later," Tsunade told Kira after telling Naruto what she expected of him.

"Thank-you, but one last thing before I go. Do you think you could talk to the owner of onsen and book the family pool for tomorrow? I think I owe these guys an explanation," Kira asked pointing to everyone behind Tsunade. The Hokage nodded and reminded herself to make sure that she told Shizune.

"If that's all then you're free to leave, but before you go I would like to introduce you to your escorts; Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga," as soon as she said their the two looked at each other and then to Tsunade before walking forward to stand in front of Kira.

"Very well Tsunade, but if I may ask; why these two?" Kira asked before facing the boys.

"Because I trust Kiba to be a good sparring partner considering his lineage; also because I know you well enough that you usually tend to get distracted and forget where your going sometimes. I trust Neji to help with your training and also because of the deal you made with his uncle," Tsunade told her before waving them out but stopping them before they closed the door.

"Kiba one more thing, I should warn you that her bites worse than her bark. If you get my drift."

Kira growled and kept walking with one of the guys on either side and Iruka behind them.

"Iruka I think you should take the others back to the academy and tell them what they want to know. Hinata, Neji, Kiba you three well come with me to the training," Kira told them before grabbing Hinata's hand and waving to the other's before dragging Hinata away with Neji and Kiba behind her while yelling over her shoulder, "Don't worry we'll see you tonight, and remember to bring your swimsuits tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had arrived at training ground seven Kira let go of Hinata, who she had dragged the whole way, who immediately sat down and breathed heavily from the fast pace that she had to keep so she could keep up with Kira. Neji and Kiba sagged down beside her (well Kiba did) and took deep gulping breaths of air from sprinting to keep up.

"All right guys before we head home you can ask me any questions you want unless I deem them to personal or serious, in which case I'll try and answer some of the serious ones tomorrow got it?" Kira told them as they all looked up at her with deadpan faces, "Before that though I should explain why I didn't want Iruka explaining things to you; I want to tell you more so we can have a different level of trust, deal?"

They looked at each other before nodding at. She smiled back at them then sat down in front of them.

"Kira-sama, what did Lady Tsunade mean by your bites worse than your bark? I mean I know what it means for dogs and stuff but why did she use it for you? I mean it is a little strange since you're the Demon Wolf and stuff," Kiba asked as he looked at her before looking down with a slight blush creep on his face. The others nodded together, no longer feeling scared of her. Kira smiled more making her features look more wolfish than before.

"Lets just say that's a story for another time. Now anything else?" just like at the academy all of their hands went up.

"Okay Hinata you can go first then Neji," both nodded as she smiled at them.

"Why are you staying with my family? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm awfully curious," she said looking at Kira while twiddling her fingers, _**it's just that her smile is so much like Naruto's. **_Hinata thought as she lowered her eyes under her eyes since Kira and Neji were looking at her.

Kira gave her a small smile before putting one hand over Hinata's to make her stop the twiddling and look her in the eyes as she spoke, "Well you see I knew your father very well, because you see when I was little I lived all alone in a huge mansion in the woods. The council decided that I needed to be with people and since then to the time I left I was living with different clans for periods of time until they found the tope three clans that I would stay with for a portion of the year before going to one of the others. The clans were; the Inuzukas, the Aburames, and the Hyuugas. I'll tell you why it was those three clans later, anyway there was this one time your father was in danger. Mind you this was before all of you were born. Well lets just say I saved his life and afterwards he said that if I ever needed something all I had to ask. So this morning I asked Ibiki to go to your estate with my stuff and tell your father that I needed a place to stay. When I met up with him at our meeting I made a compromise with him, I told him that I would train you two and your sister in exchange for my stay, now I know it sounds weird but I well explain later," Kira said taking a deep breath afterwards.

"What kind of Jutsu are you going to teach us?" Neji asked, slightly curious about the Jonins teaching techniques. Kira gave him a slight grin before answering.

"It is a jutsu that I have been working on for quite awhile, one that can only be used by members of the Hyuuga clan. This particular jutsu is one that allows you to send a lethal poison into the attackers system by using your clan jutsu, once it enters their system they have only an hour because the poison is designed to feed on the chakra while at the same time destroying the muscles. Now I well show you how to do it, but not today. Oh and Kiba since you'll be with us I want to teach you one as well, this one is one of my favorites. It allows you and your partner to join your bodies in battle for a period of time, now it is risky but with the right amount of practice you well be able to do it. Okay it looks like we have time for one more question, so how 'bout it Hinata?" Kira said pointing at her and making her blush.

"D-do yo-you have an-anyone you like?" Hinata stuttered as she looked down and a light blush crept across her cheeks. Kiba and Neji looked up at the Jonin when she gasped, her eyes no longer laughing but wide and scared. She cleared her throat and took out something from one of her pockets.

"Yes, I do although he's no longer here. Believe it or not he was my first and only love; we are bound together by marks on our chests. It is an ancient jutsu used for royal engagements and the like, I remember when we marked each other; we were only five years old. It was a month after my birthday actually; I had just come home from a mission and was looking forward to seeing everyone. But I never guessed that when I was called in by the council it would be about binding us; any yes I do have someone but I don't think to many people would be pleased with who he is now. Anyway if either of us try to break it the other would suffer or the one who wanted to break it would die," Kira told them with a slight laugh at the end that she covered with a cough.

They all looked at each other and gave a small nod to the other two; they were going to find out who her soul-mate was. They looked back up at her as she put whatever she had pulled out back.

"All right you three we better get back, and get ready. Oh, and don't forget to bring your swimsuit tomorrow Kiba, seeya later," Kira told them as they began to run back to the village, Kiba nodded as they parted ways at the Hyuuga estate.

"Yeah, I know but honestly I can't believe you were able to talk Lady Tsunade into booking the onsen for tomorrow. How do you know her?" Kiba asked before Kira and the others entered the estate.

"Simple she taught me when I was younger, and when I was appointed as the ANBU captain Lord Fourth put me on par with the Sannin. And it also helps being her niece that was also the time people started calling me 'Kira-sama'. I tell you it still feels strange to have people call me that," Kira said before heading in leaving them looking at her departing back with wide eyes. They glanced at each other and nodded before heading in and leaving Kiba to head home and get ready for the nights events.

Kira grinned as she watched Kiba leave from where she was leaning against the wall; she was going to have fun with this batch. When the cousins approached she stood up straight and asked over her shoulder, "So you two ready to see how your family reacts to me?" the cousins looked at each other before nodding back at her; she grinned and led them through the familiar estate.

"All right then lets do this," Kira said/yelled as she opened the door to the family meeting room, and were met with a surprise.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I'm not about to make up excuses. Please R&R, otherwise I'll be sad *_***


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome home Kira-sama! Lord Hiashi has asked us to prepare your outfit for the evening, please come this way," everyone in the Hyuuga clan said before a few of the people in front dragged her to the room she had used before she left, leaving Neji and Hinata to go to their own rooms and get ready; both marveling at the lengths their family went to make the kunoichi comfortable.

"You know I can find my way on my own, so you can leave…." Kira told them as she opened the door to her room and saw a complicated design of a light and dark blue kimono, "Or is this the reason you came with me?" she asked fingering the kimono over her shoulder, when they all nodded she mumbled, 'just like the old days.' Before they closed the door and she started feeling slightly anxious.

For the next half hour Kira was treated like a royal barbie. They had put her hair up into a gypsy ponytail with long silver ribbons that had both sapphire and emeralds on them. For make-up they had applied a light shade of grey eye shadow covered by a dark shade of blue. They put on a light pink shade of lip-gloss as the final touch of make-up.

When Kira finally opened her eyes she couldn't believe that the person in the mirror was the same person who had spent the last few nights sleeping in the forest (they had made her take a short bath and quickly washed her hair while they were at it).

The kimono she was now wearing had a light blue background with a darker floral design on it. It hung off her shoulders and stopped just above the bust and a silver obi.

"Wow this is really beautiful, but it's as though there's something missing and I just so happen to know what," she said without telling them before she carefully walked over to her weapons pouch and reached into the same compartment that she had earlier and withdrew a black choker with the most beautiful ruby rose in the centre, it was the one Itachi had given her a few months before. As soon as she had put it on she looked up at the servants to see looks of surprise on their faces.

"What? I haven't worn this yet so I thought it would be a good time to wear it. So can I leave now?" Kira asked with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. The Hyuugas nodded before moving out of the way so she could leave the room and bowed as she passed them.

As she entered the courtyard she was met with a hearty and cheerful hello from Hiashi and everyone from the main and branch families. As soon Hinata and Neji had joined them Kira took the chance and asked Hiashi if it were possible for them to leave ahead of everyone else. Hiashi was reluctant at first but when she told him she had to meet someone he agreed and the clan bid them farewell as the three left.

"I w-was wo-wondering if I-I could call you Ki-Kira-chan ins-instead of Kira-sama?" Hinata asked as they started to walk to the parade/festival grounds. When she her Kira and Neji looked at her in unison.

Kira was the first to talk leaving Neji to shake his head while waiting to hear Kira's response, "I don't mind; besides being called 'sama' makes me twitch. Looks like Kiba's already here," she said and pointed to the corner where Kiba was standing in the street light.

As they got closer they noticed Kiba was wearing navy blue yukata with wolves on the sleeves and edges. Kira was the first to notice and thought that she hadn't got a good look at what Neji and Hinata were wearing. Hinata was wearing a dark lavender kimono with spring lilies on it; her hair was in a bun with glitter running through it. Neji wore a dark beige yukata that had a sunset design along the edges; he also had some foundation to hide the curse mark on his forehead.

"Nice yukata Kiba, but isn't it a little ironic?" Kira teased as he joined them; at the mention of his yukata Neji looked at him and gave a small chuckle which he hid with a cough before leaning toward Hinata and whispering something into her ear, making her giggle. Kiba shot Neji a glare before looking back at Kira.

"Well I suppose it is, especially seeing as to how you're wearing a blue as well. So that makes it even more ironic," Kiba retaliated making Kira, slightly, regret speaking in the first place.

"Good point but before we got to the grounds there's one place we have to stop by first. Besides I'm not sure I'm ready to listen to Gai's 'youthful' talk just yet," Kira told them while anime shivering at the memories that had haunted her for years. Neji watched as she led them down the road towards Ichiraku Ramen, which was closed.

"Why are we here Kira-sa-chan?" Neji asked after correcting himself as they stopped in the shadows of the store. Kira gave him a smile that told he couldn't see very well but told him he would know soon enough. After a few moments of silence Kira raised her fingers to her mouth and gave a low whistle that soon rose in pitch. A second later there was a loud bang in front of them; after the smoke cleared they were able to see…

**A/N; sorry this was so short I didn't know what to write halfway so I hope this is good enough (probably not) but I hope you liked and even if you didn't please R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi! He wore a dark green yukata with lighter green leaves on it, one of his hands was on the obi that held it together while the other was in the symbol for dragon (**A/N; I don't know if that's right, do sorry)**.

"Please don't tell me you were just getting ready," Kira said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple while her brother finished tying the obi.

"What does it matter? Besides you know you're not supposed to do that unless you're in trouble," Kakashi said earning himself a glare from his sister.

"Yeah whatever, I just wanted you to be on time for once. I don't even know what happened to that punctuated, stick up his ass shinobi I used to know," Kira said as they started to walk to the festivities.

"As if you don't know, but that aside it's a nice night tonight isn't it?" Kakashi said making everyone stop and look up at the sky.

It was a clear night, the moon shone full and bright with the stars twinkling around it. Kira gave a sigh before she continued to walk, leaving the others running to catch up once they noticed she wasn't with them.

After a few minutes they were standing at the edge of a huge festival. There were games, food, picture booths, and most of all banners that said 'Welcome back Demon Wolf.' They saw kids walking by wearing wolfs ears and tails, some even had a wolfs face painted on, others wore masks.

Before they saw where Kira went (she disappeared) they were surrounded by their friends and sensei's.

"Hey can you guys believe all this? It's weird how everyone gets so excited about one person coming back. Speaking of which where is your sister Kakashi? It's been awhile since I've seen her," Asuma asked as he looked around for the guest of honor.

"Knowing her she's most likely avoiding as much people as possible before the right time. Besides I thought you spoke to her at the meeting?" Kakashi said allowing the teens to know where they had gone.

Before Asuma had a chance to reply he was cut off by a familiar voice from behind the group, "So nee-chan did make it back safely?"

Everyone turned around to see Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and their old sensei Baki. Tsunade was leaning against Baki wearing a blue and green cleavage kimono that had light pink flower pattern on it.

The new additions to the group were greeted warmly with friendly hellos before everyone's attention went to Gaara who had been talking with Naruto.

"You're all probably wondering why we're here," Temari said speaking for Gaara as she stood next to Shikamaru, "Our land was the last one she came to during her trip and when she did arrive it was after Orochimaru tried to take Konoha. She told us who she really was and even showed too prove that she trusted us. During her stay though she treated us like family and supported Gaara when he became Kazekage. There were a few times when she would go berserk and scare someone who had said something bad about Gaara. So she was like a big sister to us and we all formed special bonds with her."

"Subtle, very subtle," Shikamaru whispered into her ear as everyone looked at Temari; then at everyone else and noticed for the first time that they were in formal wear. **(A/N; sorry I just like writing about their outfits. I'll write about them at the end of the ch. ;D maybe).**

Temari wore a midnight blue kimono with purple nightingales on it and a lighter purple obi. Kankuro wore a black yukata with a white and red rod pattern. Baki wore a white yukata with black phoenixes on it. Gaara wore a deep red yukata with black wolf prints on it.

Temari was the first to notice their stares, "Oh, onee-chan said there would most likely be a celebration when she got back so she invited us and nine others."

"Wait who are these 'nine others'?" Neji asked cautiously as he was having a staring contest with Gaara. (wonder who would win? :D)

"The other Kages and two of their most trusted bodyguards, after all Kira got along great with all of them. But if you don't mind my asking, where is onee-chan?" Kankuro answered before looking around to see where Kira was.

"Uh, we're not sure, she just sort of vanished when we got here," Kakashi explained scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"she must have used her Swift Breeze wind jutsu. I'll go look for her. Besides she used to do this all the time back in Sand," Gaara said before leaving.

"What did he mean when he said that she 'used to do this all the time'?" Asuma asked as Kurenai joined him and latched her arm through his.

Temari, Baki, and Kankuro looked at each other before breaking out in laughter getting weird looks from people passing by. Once they got their breathe back they looked back up at their friends and before they could answer everyone in front of them pulled out weapons from thin air and when they turned around they saw why; the other Kages had arrived!

"So this is the greeting we get when we arrive after being invited by the guest of honor," the Mizukage stated from behind her bodyguards. Tsunade signaled to everyone to lower their weapons, the other Kages did the same.

"Already drunk eh, Tsunade?" the Raikage asked as he walked over and pulled her to him with his hand around her waist. **(A/N; their around the same age so they could make a good couple).**

"Not as drunk as you like me to be," Tsunade answered in a suggestive manner as she curled into his chest. Everyone else surrounding them stared at the two's openness before they noticed the Raikage looking around.

"If your wondering where Kira is Gaara went looking for her; she vanished as soon as we got here. Anyway what were you saying Baki?" Kurenai said as she snuggles closer to Asuma while giving the Mizukage the evil eye.

"Oh right well you see, back when she lived in the sand she was very popular and in high demand for courting. We suggested having an omiai but the moment we asked if she anted one she was gone in three seconds and no one could find her for ten days, until Gaara found her hiding on the roof, and we had already check there three times. This went on until she left, at every event she would disappear and only Gaara could find her," Baki exclaimed as he held Shizune close to him, the assistant rested against him and let him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yes, she did that when she was with us as well," the other Kages, minus Tsunade, said.

"But with me it was to avoid some of the male Jonin, and I couldn't blame her. The ones who were infatuated with her were total pervs although in the end she scared so badly some of them even went so far as resigning," the Mizukage told everyone as she snuggles with Iruka.

"With us she tried to avoid me as much as possible, although I don't know why," the Tsuchikage said earning him looks that guessed what he had done to scare her like that.

"Well she enjoyed being the men of Cloud, she often helped my brother with his raps. She was very good, I hope you might consider a treaty between our two countries Tsunade," Raikage said as he snuggles into her hair earning disapproving looks from Kakashi.

Before anyone else could speak they heard loud music ringing through the square. "We should go, come on follow me," amazingly Tsunade was able to lead them to the makeshift stage where Kira and some others would do something for the villagers and the guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXX MEANWHILE XXXXXXXXXXX

_**The moon is very beautiful tonight, I can't believe I did this again at home. I wonder if the others have arrived yet? I guess I won't know until I see for my self, **_Kira thought as she moved from her leaning position to a standing position on the monument of the Fourths head. After a few minutes she felt a familiar chakra flare from behind her.

"I thought I would find you here onee-chan, after all you often spoke of him. You once told us that he was like an uncle to you," Gaara stated coming out from the shadows of the forest to walk over and sit besides his oldest sister.

"It's only been a few weeks, anyway I know I left some good recipes at the house. I also taught Temari how to make your favorite dish, as well as Baki's, and Kankuro's," Kira stated panicking a little at the thought of something wrong with her 'family' in Sand.

"Don't worry she's looking after us and Baki is helping me with my duties. Even Kankuro helps me, although I get the felling that he was waiting until you were gone. Besides he took me _there_," Gaara told her as he looked up at the stars, knowing that Kira's eyes were now flaming.

"It's almost nine, come on we have to go back and get changed for the show. Are you ready?" Kira asked as Gaara led her back to the festival area.

"I'll get the others and meet you backstage," Gaara said before leaving Kira at the edge of the stage. Kira immediately went backstage where she created some clones to help her take off the complicated kimono once she had created some changing rooms. Once out of the kimono and in her performance outfit she put on a simple robe over her outfit, ten minutes later the invited Kages were lined up in front of her wearing their own outfits.

"It is good to see you all again, and I would like to thank-you for helping me with this performance. One question though; are you ready to do this?" Kira asked as she took off her robe, the Kages smiled at her choice of clothing.

"All right lets get this started, get in place and count too ten before starting," Kira instructed, the Kages nodded and went to their assigned positions, _**Let's do this…**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I wonder what kind of show Kira-sama is putting on? I bet it'll be awesome, after all she is the Demon Wolf. I wish I could be like her," Sakura whispered to Ino who nodded and remembered what had happened to all of the Wolf's Ear's after it was announced that she was back. Her families store had earned a fortune that afternoon, hopefully there were still some in the forest that they could harvest.

"Hey gorgeous, hope I'm in time for the show," Sai said in Ino's ear as he joined the group, earning a glare from Sakura on Ino's other side. Shikamaru looked at him with a weird look as he sat with Temari and put his arm around her making her lean against his shoulder. He put his head on hers after kissing her forehead.

After seeing this display of affection Sai did the exact same but thought he would wait until later to kiss her.

_**A/N; I'm sorry but for some reason when I tried to write this scene I could only write something that was terrible and not worthy of being in a Naruto fanfic. So with all do respect I plead with you to use your imagination and think of something to replace this 'AN', thank-you for reading and I promise to work on these thing future fights/performances ;D please R&R**_

After the show was over the kages' and Kira walked off the stage towards the group sitting in the front, most of them were wide eyed and staring at the stage.

"So what did you think, was it good?" Kira asked as she stood next to Naruto and Sakura.

"It was better than good, it was - " Iruka tried to find the word but was dumbstruck when the Mizukage held his hand while resting her head on his chest, and glared at Tsunade while sticking her tongue out.

"It was phenomenal, Kira; but if you don't mind me asking where were you earlier? I wanted to ask you something," Asuma said in a slightly stern voice Kira noticed, remembering that he only ever used that voice when he had something personal he wanted confide in her.

"How 'bout I tell you later, anyway why don't you come over tomorrow and we can talk about old times, okay? Why not introduce us instead?" Kira said with a smirk on her lips as she nodded to everyone behind him.

"Oh yes, of course, okay everyone roll call! Shikamaru start," Asuma said/yelled like a drill sergeant.

"Nara Shikamaru, present," Shikamaru said in the non-laziest voice he had giving Kira a nod, she nodded back.

"Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you," Ino smiled and saluted, Kira gave her a small smile.

"Akimichi Choji, reporting for duty," he said with a goofy smile, Kira smiled back; smiling from her heart now.

"Aburame Shino, it's a pleasure," he said from under the high neck of his yukata, "The pleasure is all mine," Kira replied offering him her hand which he kissed.

"Hyuuga Hinata, welcome," Hinata said without stuttering and gave a slight bow, Kira smile and bowed as well.

"Inuzuka Kiba, nice to see'ya," he said with a grin that could match Naruto's, she grinned back.

"Uzumaki Naruto, how's it going?" Naruto said cheerfully earning a bump from Sakura and a grin from Kira.

"Haruno Sakura, welcome home," Sakura said with a bow and big smile, Kira copied her and grinned.

"Sai, I hope to learn more about you," Sai said with his usual smile earning a look from almost everyone, Kira raised an eyebrow but still smiled at him.

"Rock Lee, and might I say the power of youth is blooming in you," Lee said earning a nervous grin from Kira, _**Oh no not another one. Gai's enough but a mini-Gai; no way.**_

"Hyuuga Neji, it's an honor," Neji said with a slight nod which she returned

"Ten-ten, nice to meet you," she said offering her hand which Kira took.

"Might Gai, it's been to long my mountain lily," he said flourishing flowers from behind him for her which she took and quickly turned to the next person.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, I hope we can train together sometime," she said bowing slightly and giving Kira the evil eye which said that Asuma was hers, Kira gave her a slight nod which made Kurenai calm down.

"Hatake Kakashi, welcome home sis," he said giving her a hug, which she returned.

"Umino Iruka, I hope you stay for good," he said and after saying that he blushed and looked away, before he felt a hand on his cheek and lips giving him a peck. Much to his dismay the Mizukage sent Kira slight look before Kira sent her a look, saying that it was okay and Iruka was just a friend.

"Okay well that's everyone and you know me, so we can just skip. Although I'm pretty sure that the others didn't have to introduce themselves, anyway what about that thing you said you were going to do. You know the announcement and stuff I thought you had one," Asuma said reminding her that she had said that she would take in Naruto.

"Yeah I know, I know. But I have to talk to him first," Kira whispered to him earning a look from everyone else. "Anyway Naruto can I talk with you for a sec? Alone." With the last word she glared at everyone, making them flinch at her gaze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, hey why don't you all head over to Ichirakus' and save some seat we'll be there soon," Naruto said glancing at everyone, who nodded and went since they couldn't stand being under Kira's glare.

When they had all left Kira pulled Naruto over to the stage and went over to the changing rooms, when she felt sure that they were alone she locked the door.

"Okay, so like what did you want to talk about, Kira-chan?" Naruto asked as he watched the kunoichi.

She glanced over her shoulder at him before going to the window and looking out, "Naruto, how much do you know about your parents?"

Naruto was shocked when she asked this and went into a brooding/serious state, "To be honest nothing, except that my mother died after giving birth." Kira glanced over at him and let out a sigh before walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I knew them and, I'll tell you what I'm just going to stop beating around the bush and say it; I'm related to your dad alright!" Kira told him and let out an annoyed sigh after letting go of his shoulder. "During my aunts time one of her first cousins married someone from your dad's family and I'm directly descended from them. I'm planning on fixing up the mansion I lived in when I was a kid and I was wondering if you wanted to like, come live with me. I know it's a lot to take in so just take your time and you can tell me in a few days, okay? That's all I wanted to talk to you about," Kira said before heading to the door.

"Wait you want me to live with you? For real? Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto screamed/yelled as she was turning around before being flattened since Naruto jumped on her.

Kira blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall before she hugged Naruto back surprising him because he thought she didn't like getting hugged, "Really, Naruto? Do you really want to live with me? Because if so, do you think you and some of your friends could take a look at the mansion tomorrow before heading to the onsen, and see what needs to be fixed? You should ask either Hinata or Neji they can look around quicker than anyone without even having to enter. Actually I'll ask one of them to go with you tomorrow, so don't be surprised if one of them meets you tomorrow in front of your apartment." Kira told him before letting go and unlocking the door, motioning for Naruto to exit.

They quickly made their way to Ichirakus, where everyone was waiting for them with their food. Kira gave Asuma a small nod before sitting next to Gaara and one of the masked Cloud ninja's.

"Everything smells great doesn't it Bee?" she asked turning next to the masked ninja beside her. When she said his name the Raikage whipped his head away from Tsunade who was trying to feed him some of her ramen. Bee sat there stunned for a few moments before nodding and eating some with the same super fast movements that Kakashi has.

"Onee-chan, what were you talking about with Naruto?" Gaara whispered to her as the Raikage went over to Bee taking him by Bee's ear and dragging him to the shadows so no-one else would hear their conversation.

"Nothing much just a little about his family history, I also asked him if he wanted to come live with me after my families mansion is repaired," Kira told him before taking some her own ramen, oblivious that everyone else at the table (there's a long table that was prepared for them outside of Ichirakus), except for the Jonin, were looking between her and Naruto; who was sitting on the other side of Gaara and next to Sakura. Choji was looking at her with some food halfway between the table and his mouth; he had bet Naruto that he could eat faster and whoever lost would have to pay the bill. (Naruto was currently winning).

"Listen, can we talk about it tomorrow please? Because if I have to explain myself I'll be in a bad mood and no one wants that, do you?" she asked glaring at everyone, her eyes behind dark clouds.

Everyone shook their heads before continuing to eat; Naruto was already on his next bowl with Choji close behind. The kages slightly shivered at the times someone had angered the young girl and what she had done afterwards. When everyone else was done Naruto and Choji still each had one bowl left and with five seconds Naruto put his down before Choji. Choji anime cried thinking of what his father would once he found out how much he had spent for this **one** meal.

Kira shook her head and much to everyone's surprise walked over to the owner and talked to him, they couldn't hear what was being said but they saw the store owner nod twice before Kira pulled out her wallet and laid down what looked like a quarter of what was in Choji's wallet. When she came back she smiled and said, "Well then shall we go? Oh and Choji do you think you could help out with some cleaning around my mansion in the next few days?"

Choji nodded, grateful that there wouldn't now be a large hole in his bank account. He turned to Naruto who was grinning over another free meal, "You know Naruto I don't know how you do it, but one of these days someone won't be there to pay for your meals and you'll have to pay by yourself." Choji told him, still down that he lost to Naruto.

"Huh, hey what do you mean?" Naruto asked with tiny question marks appearing over his head. He frowned and scratched his head, looking up at the sky, "Well whatever, anyway as long as we all find a reason to live we will, right Hinata?" he smiled over at the girl and grinned. Hinata blushed madly, twiddling her fingers and nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Hinata, um earlier I was wondering if you would want to do some of the games with me, if that's alright with you Neji," Naruto asked Hinata in a gentle tone before looking to Neji who gave him an even colder stare.

"Neji how bout' you and Sakura go with them, in fact why don't we all go our own way for the rest of the night and we'll meet up tomorrow at ten in front of the hot springs, 'kay?" Kira asked hooking an arm through Bees', everyone looked doubtful until she glared at them before walking off with Bee.

"Why don't we follow her lead and go somewhere quite, hmm?" the Raikage said as he leaned into Tsunade and gave her ear a slight nip. She giggled like a schoolgirl going to her idols concert and nodded, tugging him over to the sake stands that Shizune had commissioned. Shizune was about to follow her when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Genma standing there with his usual senbon in his mouth.

"Don't worry Shizune, she's a big girl she'll be fine. Anyway I was thinking if you wanted, why not go stargazing with me? I'll show you something you've never seen before," he asked her, giving her a sexy wink. She blushed and nodded letting him lead the way.

"Okay, well come on Hinata there's a game I saw that looked really fun. I bet you'll like it," Naruto said grinning, taking her hand and dragging her to the game stands. All the while Hinata was blushing and turning redder by the second. Neji and Sakura sighed at the same time before Neji offered her his arm which she hesitantly took, letting him lead the way after his cousin and her teammate. After they left everyone else just broke up into groups of two or threes.

"You know you're being pretty mature about this, I appreciate you not beating him up. Anyway what do you think of Kira-sama, Neji-san?" Sakura asked she slightly leaned into him, sensing him tense when she said she appreciated him. He kept looking forward not bothering to look down, just so long as he kept his eyes on his cousin he would be fine.

"It's too early to tell, but in a way she is similar to both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. She's loud yet soft-spoken. Friendly but threatening. Mysterious yet open. To say the least she's a confusing but very kind person," Neji told her stopping behind Naruto and Hinata when they stopped near a fishing game.

"Yeah I guess, hey Neji I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to train with me someday. I want to try battling against the Byakugan, and I don't know if Hinata would be up for it," Sakura asked looking at him, as she did she noticed that her heart gave a slight flutter when their eyes met, _**Kami he's just so – hot!**_

Neji looked at the pinkette, not bothering to answer once he was finished taking in her every curve. She was so slender, her eyes sparkled when he looked at them, and her hair glowed under the lights. Neji shook his head just the slightest before answering, "Sure thing, Sakura. Why don't I pick you up at about nine the day after tomorrow?" _**Then when we're done I can take her somewhere,**_ Neji thought looking at her with his stoic expression.

Sakura nodded happily before glancing to where Naruto and Hinata were, before noticing that they had slipped away; Neji also looked and a cold expression crossed his handsome features when he did not see his cousin or Naruto.

"Neji use your Byakugan and try to locate them, they couldn't have gotten that far," Sakura advised, getting her fighting gloves from a compartment in her kimono. Neji nodded and soon had his Byakugan activated.

"I don't see them, I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, come on Sakura," Neji told her offering her his hand; she hesitated at first before taking it. "Let's pace ourselves, as long as they don't bump into my uncle, we shouldn't have to worry about them."

_**Wow he actually doesn't mind if Hinata is with Naruto, now that's something I wouldn't have seen back then, **_Sakura thought as she walked beside Neji, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Neji," Sakura asked out loud, "Hm?" he replied, "You're amazing." She told him, leaning her head against his arm.

She heard him sigh before stopping and pulling her into him, "I wish you had said that earlier Sakura, the truth is I've liked for over a year now, no that's not right. I've admired you're hard work and determination ever since two years ago when I saw you training with lady Tsunade. I thought you were amazing, drop dead beautiful, and simply someone I could admire. I know I don't come by as the kind of guy who would say this but I well; Sakura I love you." Neji told her looking into her eyes before closing the gap between their lips.

Sakura's eyes opened wide before closing and wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer and put one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. After a little while they pulled apart and looked at each other, both of them were flushed, "Wow." They announced in unison, they were still looking into each others eyes when they heard dog whistles and cat calls. They turned around and saw that they had been joined by some of their friends; including Hinata and Naruto.

They broke apart, but still held hands; Sakura was blushing like crazy while Neji was only slightly flushed and smirking. He had gotten the cutest girl _ever_ to kiss him.

"Naruto, Hinata where were you two? We were worried," Sakura asked looking at them; her face was a few shades lighter than her hair.

"I'm s-sorry Sakura-san w-we thought y-you t-two might w-want to be a-alone for aw-awhile," Hinata stuttered lowering her gaze so she wouldn't have to meet her cousins. Naruto looked at her like she was the only thing in the world; Neji glanced and him and gave him a look that said, _**If you do anything that makes her upset, I'll tear you a new one.**_


	11. Chapter 11

After the kiss between Neji and Sakura everyone went off in groups of two, mainly couples but Kiba stayed with Shino, while scouring for any girls to hang with later that night. Gaara was with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto was trying to get the two to talk to each other, and surprisingly Hinata did **without stuttering!**

Lee took Ten-ten down to the lake to watch the stars with him; Ten-ten obliged happy to forget about her other teammate for a little while and spend time with someone who also got their heartbroken tonight.

"Hey Lee did you ever know about it?" she asked him looking at him with clear slightly hurt eyes.

Lee shock his head slightly upset about losing his first love, "No, and I was never able to catch it in his eyes before. But in a way I'm sort of relieved, it means that Sakura has moved past Sasuke and is willing to open up to other possibilities for dating. The only thing I don't want to worry about is Sakura comparing Neji to Sasuke. Although I suppose in some ways they are alike, although I would never say that to Neji because that would not be kind; truly there is only one thing I believe that Neji has and Sasuke lacks," Ten-ten looked at him with clear eyes and a look of shock on her face, _**When did he start looking at things like this? He hasn't even brought up 'youth' or springtime yet,**_ she thought before listening to him again, "The only thing he lacks for sure; is a heart. He does not see us as equals but as obstacles or something that isn't even worth his time."

She nodded her head and looked out at the lake again, "That is true, usually it takes something or someone to knock some sense into you and make you realize that everyone should be treated as equals and not junk. For Neji it was when Naruto beat him during the Chuunin exams and even though Naruto didn't become a chuunin he has something a lot of people lack, it's hard to put my finger on it but Naruto is definitely the kind who draws people to him. I mean remember when we first met him; he was such a loudmouth, and he was so hyper he was basically bouncing off the walls. Although now it seems as though he's a bit calmer and level headed, but at the same time he's still the dobe we all know and love; right Lee?" Ten-ten asked him smiling at him with her big brown eyes glittering in the moonlight like amber.

"Yeah that's for sure," Lee acknowledged smiling at her, not one of his big smiles but one from the heart. "Hey Ten-ten, you wanna go try some of the food? I hear their giving out free samples, come on my treat." Lee asked as he stood up and offered her his hand; she took it gratefully letting him lead the way like a gentleman.

"Yes Lee, lets," she whispered leaning against him and peering up at the stars and wishing she could talk to him like this always.

*****Elsewhere*****

Anko, Genma, Shizune, and Kotetsu were walking together through the throng of people to get to where some of the more advanced games were, Anko was ahead with Kotetsu leaving Shizune and Genma behind to follow.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to let them go off by themselves, Genma-san?" Shizune asked as they squeezed behind a couple who was drunk, she swiped her hand over their heads to get rid of most of the alcohol; a slight hangover as the only lingering result.

"It's probably best to do it this way; at least this way they won't try sneaking off on us. To tell you the truth I think sensei is putting too much trust in them and I think they realize that so their respecting her wish, and please call me Genma-_kun_," he told her catching her when someone bumped into her. She blushed looking up at her rescuer and allowed him to hold her close to him as they skirted the crowd and found Anko and Kotetsu at a dunk tank. Apparently Choji was lured by the smell of food the dunk master had and the master had, apparently been trying to get Choji over to him; he had given Choji the food and coupons to the BBQ house if Choji agreed to be the dunkee.

Kotetsu was currently trying to win a prize for Anko who was beside him laughing every time he got splashed, finally on the third try he hit the bull's-eye (which had been replaced with a smaller one for shinobi). Anko jumped on Kotetsu and gave him a big hug, they both got splashed however when Choji fell in. Anko was screeching at the top of her lungs, while Kotetsu got towels from the dunk master.

"Anko, lets get you into something warmer, okay?" Shizune asked rushing over to her friend and looking around for a clothing booth. Anko shook her head and clung onto Kotetsu, rubbing her face against his chest.

"No, I want to stay with Kotetsu," Anko said in slightly babyish voice, making the others anime sweat drop.

"While, I can take you to my place Anko-chan and you can borrow some of my clothes if you like," Kotetsu told her before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his place that he shared with Izumo; leaving Shizune alone with Genma at the tank.

"Well I guess games are out of the question now, so how bout we go and get some ice cream, eh Shi-chan?" Genma asked whispering into Shizunes' ear causing her to blush; she nodded and took his hand leading him to where she saw the ice cream vendor. Genma didn't mind, in fact he liked assertive women; it was way more fun this way.

****Elsewhere****

Kira and Bee were having a great time together; right now they were looking at some of the masks that were displayed. "So what do you think of him, nii-san?" Kira asked trying on an eagle mask and turning to Bee, who shook his head, she sighed before picking up a mask that had a mint green design of a wolf on it. Bee grinned and nodded before taking out a mask with a canary design of a cat on it, Kira grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

After they paid for the masks they walked down the street arm in arm, "Well to be honest he seems like an alright guy, although he is a little hyper; like someone else I know," glaring at her before stopping next to a cotton candy vendor who, after seeing Kira, gave it to them on the house, "but I think that with the right training he just might be able to do it. I admit he has good eating skills and socializing, but I would like to see what he can do." (When Bee is around Kira he doesn't feel the need to rap; due to an incident that happened with Kira that he never wants to think about again).

"Well I guess you'll just have to stick around then, I was thinking of possibly testing them in a few days. Probably after I get my mansion cleaned, by the way – do you think you could help out with that? Please," she asked him with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout. He grinned, swinging his arm around her shoulder and bringing her to him.

"You know I could never say 'no' to that face," he laughed at her, she grinned back and put her arm around his waist; to anyone who saw them they thought that they looked like a couple.

****Elsewhere****

Iruka was having a blast showing the Mizukage around; in fact it was easier talking to her than it was any other woman he had met.

"And so Kira-sensei took him by the arm and tossed him all the way through six walls before he was knocked unconscious when he hit a tree. Genma and I thought he was dead until sensei checked his vitals and told us that he would be fine. That was when I knew for sure that we would have to be careful around her, Ibiki learned that the hard way though, poor fool," Iruka finished telling her the story of the first training they did with Kira; the day they had to do the test.

The Mizukage laughed remembering a similar incident that happened during Kiras' second day in Mist. "Yeah that sounds like her alright," she laughed not noticing the look that passed across Iruka's face.

"Yeah I guess so Mizukage-sama," Iruka said addressing her by her title. The Mizukage looked at him with a somewhat hurt look.

"Please, just call me Mizuki Iruka-kun," she requested leaning against him, causing him to blush a deep shade of pink. She giggled seeing his face, making him blush even more before looking up at the sky and scratching his nose.

"Sure thing Mizuki-chan," he responded looking back down at her with a genuine smile, causing her to blush this time.

"So Iruka-kun, how do you know Kira-chan?" Mizuki asked tightening her grip on his arm.

"She was my first sensei, when she was appointed as my captain she was almost half my age. She was actually my first crush, I know that's weird but she was very honorable; despite her past," Iruka told her with a grim look on his face.

"What do you mean 'despite her past'? Did something happen when she was younger?" she asked him with concern clear in her eyes.

_**I'm not sure whether or not I should tell her, after all it's not my story to tell, but she does know Kira, **_Iruka thought before heaving a long sigh, "This happened about twenty years ago, on Kira's birthday. It was around midnight when her father went into her room and bound her with a binding jutsu, and wrapping a towel around her mouth. He told her "This is something I want to see and later understand, but for now all you need to know is that I love you just as I did your mother. Tell Kakashi that I'm sorry" and then he commited hara kiri. Right in front of his own daughter, but this is something I heard from my father then Kira. Ever since then Kakashi and Kira have grown apart, at first we thought that Kakashi hated her for not being able to save their father, but then we realized that it was because Kira reminded him so much of their father that he avoided her," Iruka explained looking straight ahead hoping that Kira wouldn't be anger.

"Thank-you for telling me that Iruka-kun, now I know why Kira would always avoid talking about her father, and go off somewhere on her birthday. Although it was very convenient for us since it gave us time to make preparations for her birthday party," Mizuki told him, "Anyway it's getting late, would be so kind as to take me to your place?"

Iruka was slightly panicked, and blushed profusely before nodding and leading her to his apartment.

**(A/N: sorry about making this chapter an 'elsewhere' chapter. I just wanted to explain what some of the couples were talking about. I'll post the ch. soon though, until then R&R, sayonara)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was late the next morning when Kira woke up, and after seeing the time, ran to get Hinata and Neji. They were late, and she had a **huge **hangover. She stumbled into Nejis' room without knocking, and after looking at him sleeping in his bed peacefully whacked him on the head with the pillow she had brought from her room. Neji jumped out of bed, activating his Byakugan, he didn't get very far in activating it before he saw who it was and looked at his alarm clock.

Kira, seeing that he was now focused, nodded at him before heading out and telling him over her shoulder, "Get ready to leave in ten minutes, I'm gonna wake up Hinata. I'll meet you two at the front gates, I just have to see first if your uncle has some painkillers," she told him, rubbing her left hand over her forehead.

Walking down the hall and after a few right corners she came to Hinatas' and was pleased to see that she was awake, Kira told Hinata the same thing she had told Neji and went off to look for Hiashi and her relief. She found him in his office, enjoying a warm cup of tea that she was sure had some painkillers in it. Upon seeing who was at his door he nodded for her to come in and take a seat.

"Good morning Kira, how did you like it last night? I hear you won in a contest of some kind, would you like to tell me what it was about or would you rather have these instead?" Hiashi asked her, holding up a container of painkillers and some water. Kira greedily looked at them for a second before holding out her hand, into which he gave her three and handed her the glass of water.

"Last night was rather enjoyable uncle, and I dare say that Hinata and Neji might enjoyed it more than I did. Given time I think Neji and Sakura's relationship well grow into something splendid, in fact I see a wedding sometime in the not-so-distant future. I just hope everyone else liked it, anyway thank-you for the painkillers, we should be back before dinner. I'm planning to take Neji and Hinata to my old home if you don't mind," Kira replied, standing up and walking to the door before turning around to get the 'OK' from Hiashi.

"Alright, that's fine with me. But if you're not coming back for awhile then would you also take Hinata shopping for some **real** kunoichi clothes, it would be nice to see her in something else, and I know **you** would enjoy it as well," he told her, not looking up from his paper work.

She nodded enthusiastically and ran off to get changed, as well as to get her swim-suit. She met up with Neji and Hinata at the time she had stated and they ran off, before meeting Kiba and Akamaru half-way. Kiba gave them a half nod, a five o'clock shadow just visible.

"Sorry we're late Kiba, I lost track of time," Kira apologized and grinned stupidly at him, look.

"No, that's okay Kira. Besides after watching you last night I understand," Kiba replied, replaying the drinking contest he saw Kira in.

_**I wonder if she remembers much from last night, **_Neji thought, _**probably not considering what happened.**_ Neji sighed and concentrated on Kira as she faltered slightly; activating his Byakugan he saw that Kiras chakra was out of control, but what surprised him the most was a large amount of chakra focusing itself in one area of her body; right at her left shoulder blade. It looked as though it was pulsing, like a heartbeat. Then as he was about to deactivate his Byakugan Kiras chakra leveled soared, causing Neji to gasp in surprise, and the others to look at him in curiosity.

"What's wrong nii-san? Did you see something?" Hinata asked as she measured her pace with his. Neji shook his head, keeping his eyes focused on Kira.

_**What was that? I've never felt anything like that except when I saw Naruto fighting, **_Neji thought, sweat trickling down the side of his face. _**I should continue keeping an eye on her and see what else happens before reporting it.**_

Ahead of him Kira was smirking, knowing the reason Neji gasped. _**Looks like I'll need to add another charm, the seal is starting to come loose. I don't want them to know my secret yet, I have to buy more time, **_she thought clearing her mind despite the dreadful hangover she got last night. _**Well that's what I get for challenging Tsunade, although I'm surprised I won. I just hope those painkillers kick in before we get there, I don't want to be clutching my head the whole time.**_

They arrived at the onsen ten minutes later, they noticed that Tsunade was hanging onto the Raikage and Shizune was next to her, her hands glowing as she helped her mistress get rid of her hangover. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were with Sai and Yamato. Apparently Naruto was telling them of the 'remarkable' time he and Hinata had last night. Kira grinned, looking over her shoulder she saw Hinata blush slightly with a large smile on her face as she went over to join Naruto. Naruto looked up after Hinata was beside him, and waved to Kira who waved back and went to stand beside Sai.

"So Sai, did you have fun last night?" Kira asked looking off into the distance.

Sai nodded remembering what he and Ino did. "It was rather enjoyable, and well done in beating Lady fifth last night. I didn't know there was _**anyone**_ who could out-drink her, although it looks like she's suffering the consequences now." He replied nodding over to where Tsunade was now clutching her head.

Kira gave a soft laugh, passing it off as a cough. "Yes well I only guess that after the contest she went ahead and had some fun with Raikage, if you know what I mean," she winked at him while motioning to how close Tsunade and the Raikage were standing. Sai's grin stretched from ear-to-ear, he nodded and looked back to Yamato and Kakashi.

Clearing her throat, Kira got everyone's attention, "Well since it looks like we're all accounted for, we should head inside. I know you all must have questions, and I hope I can answer them to the best of my ability." With that everyone went inside and got ready, there was no-one else there since it had been booked.

Within ten minutes everyone had changed, and was getting comfortable around the large pool. The landlord brought out non-alcoholic beverages for everyone as they settled down, once everyone had their drinks and were comfortable enough they looked at Kira for an explanation.

Sighing, she looked around at all the faces looking at her expectantly, "Okay, well I guess it all started around the time I was born…" she began, "You see when I was born I was very ill, in fact so ill that the last thing my mother told the nurses was to bring me to the valley of the Final Battle (?), and put me into one of the ponds surrounding the base of the waterfall. The nurses agreed to this, and seconds later my mother died. The nurses knew why my mother had requested this, you see there is an old story that if someone from the Senju or Uchiha clan is ill when they are born they are taken to the valley to be purified. When you put someone into a pound they well are judged by the spirits of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, they well see into your future, if you are to become a great leader, or do great things in life then you live. If you are to become a villain, or a murderer; you die. The spirits were looking down on me that day, I lived, naturally, but one thing about me changed greatly," she paused here and looked around the circle; everyone was paying attention to her now. Even Tsunade was looking at you with a fierce gaze, she sighed again before continuing on, "My hair colour changed, and a strange mark appeared on my left shoulder. It's still there after all these years; you could say it's like a birth mark." She finished, she noticed that Shikamaru was looking at her intently.

"Is something wrong Shika-kun?" she asked him, raising one of her eyebrows in the process.

Shikamaru nodded, never easing his gaze, "Well I was just wondering, where did hear about that story? It's the first time I've ever heard it before." He commented, the others, even Iruka, nodded; looking at her keenly.

Sighing, she looked at him with an honest gaze; he didn't flinch or back off, "It's an old legend that's been passed down our two families for generations. Although it rarely happens anymore now that people are starting to forget about it. It's not very surprising actually, seeing as to how much people there are in each family now; and I don't think Sasuke knows about it yet." She told him, watching how Naruto growled when he heard _**his **_name. Sakura tensed when she heard _**his **_name causing Neji, whom she was leaning against, to rub her shoulders until she calmed down.

"Anyway back to the story; four years passed and since all of you know the basic parts of my past I'll tell you what you don't know. The night of my fourth birthday my father committed senpaku, right in front of me in fact. I heard him walking to my room in the middle of the night; I knew it was him because he was the only one that visited me at my family's old mansion. He put me in a binding jutsu and a silencing jutsu; he had me watch as he set up a trip wire around my ceiling fan, and brought my chair beneath it. I remember being so scared, and feeling completely helpless as I watched him push the chair away and within seconds hang from the ceiling, lifeless. I knew he was dead because the jutsu's were broken, but even though they were broken I didn't- couldn't move. It was like a bad dream, it was later when the black ops came that it finally hit me that my father was dead and there was nothing I could do. That was around the time I cracked and started to cry uncontrollably, it was the first time I allowed anyone to see me cry; the first and the last." She finished, looking at Kakashi as she recalled what happened that dreadful night. Her breathing started to become slightly labored, Yamato looking at her with troubled eyes, got up and wrapped his arms around her, willing her to calm down. Once her breathing evened out, she looked up at Yamato with grateful eyes; he smiled down at her before taking the seat next to her.

_**So that's what really happened that night, **_Kakashi thought, watching his baby sister and subordinate getting cozy together, _**well at least she's not letting **__him __**rule her life any more.**_

"Oh I just remembered something," Hinata said without stuttering, looking at Kira, "how did you know my name yesterday? Before we left you called me by name, but I hadn't had time to tell you yet." Hinata explained not looking away from Kira even though she was getting a lot of looks since she didn't even stutter once.

Smirking Kira lifted her head from her drink, "when I was younger I would spend a lot of time with your family, and actually I babysat Neji plenty of times. I would often ask your father what he would name his kids, he told me that if you had been a boy he would name you Kai, but if you were a girl he would name you Hinata. I knew you were Hiashi's kid the moment I saw you, besides the lower branch members have the curse marks on their foreheads, and you wear your hitae-ate around your neck." She told Hinata, pointing to her own forehead where the curse mark would have gone.

During this time Neji was holding his forehead, he was still wearing his hitae-ate. Sakura glanced over her shoulders at him, looking slightly worried before leaning against him, and holding his hands in hers. Hinata glanced over at her cousin and girlfriend, happy to see a content look on both their faces as they enjoyed just being able to be together.

"So, yeah, after my dads death it was slightly hard for me but I never let anyone see how I was feeling; and at the time my last name was still Senju. In fact I didn't change it until a few days before the attack; although I only choose to change it since I didn't want any assassins taking me hostage. Even though a few days before his death I had been promised to be married to someone else my age; you all have heard about what he had done. He committed a heinous crime; he killed his whole family, leaving only his kid brother alive. My fiancée, as you might have guessed was Uchiha Itachi, at the time we were like this," she told them holding up her interlocked forefinger and middle, "I loved him dearly, but now it's like there's dip pit between us. As a result of what he done the next time I saw him I didn't know what to do, and before I knew we were engaged in combat. I don't even remember what I said during the battle, but I know I was able to injure him, once I saw that I had injured him it felt as though something was breaking in me; I was _happy _that I was able to injure him. In reality I was amazed that I had even been able to get him, previously I wouldn't have been able to even get a scratch on him. At the meeting last night I was bale to talk with the elders and they finally revoked the binding contract they had us sign when we were kids." She finished, snuggling even further into Yamato. He grinned and held her tighter.

Yamato was about to ask her something when he felt her tense up against him, and look towards the forest to their left. She abruptly got up and went into the women's changing house, coming out a few seconds later with her sandals and weapons pouch. Others started to get up as well when she waved them down.

"I'm just going to check on something, okay? Don't move, and if I sense any of you following me I'll make it so you won't be able to move for the rest of your life," seeing the look in her eyes the others agreed and sat back down. Yamato sighed before grabbing her arm and handing her something; it was one of his tracking chips.

"Take this in case something happens, I don't think some of them could stand to lose you again. I know I couldn't," he told her giving her a seductive kiss on the neck before releasing her hand. She looked at him with a flustered expression before turning around, rushing off in the direction of the woods.

Yamato felt the older guys giving him the evil eye, and heard some of the girls giggling behind their hands. Turning around he met Kakashi's gaze, and chuckling a bit went back to the men's changing house. Quickly Kakashi, and some of the others, including Naruto, got up to follow him while the younger men stayed behind with their partners.

After a few seconds they heard someone yelling, and were able to narrow it down to Iruka-sensei's voice. Remembering their days at the academy when he would yell at Naruto almost daily, speaking of which they could now hear Naruto yelling something like 'she's my cousin!' Followed by a high pitched screams of terror, and soon the older men were running out screaming something like 'monster! There's a monster in there!' Naruto ran straight to Hinata, hanging on to her harder than he should have been, earning a glare from Neji. The girls all looked at Kurenai, seeing her hands coming down from making one of her genjutsu signs.

Looking back at the group of younger people she shrugged and reached for her drink, "I just didn't want them hurting Yamato, besides those two look good together. Plus she deserves a regular love life, I mean she wasn't able to date anyone else during the years she was gone." When she was met with looks of confusion and bewilderment, she sighed before continuing on, "when someone signs the kind of contract that Kira and Itachi must've signed you aren't entitled to date anyone else, and if you do the person you date dies; simple as that." She explained taking a sip of her drink. The others looked at her before glancing at each other, the same thought running through their minds, _**she couldn't date **__anyone__**? For sixteen years? That would be terrible, thank Kami that she doesn't have to marry Itachi though, **_and, _**if I ever meet Itachi I'll make him suffer to make sure that Kira well be safe, and smile with her heart.**_

**A/N: sorry if there's some OOC-ness I'll try not to let it continue, and if I do then please tell me. I'll be happy to make sure it doesn't happen again. Please R&R, sayonara.**


End file.
